Operation E.N.D W.A.R
Ending, Nasty, Disastrous, War, After, Recovery, Operation E.N.D W.A.R also known as The Invasion of New York, or The Attack on New York, was known as the Final Engagement in the Kid War featuring a full Scale Kids Next Door Invasion of the Island, City following the Previous Battles at both Hora City, and the Liberation of Grownbania months earlier. Though the Kids Next Door Invasion failed due to reinforcements from North Carolina that had managed to escape the Kids Next Door's Invasion of the Carolinas a Month prior, further repelling the Attack, the Battle left much of New York City in Ruins, and most of all Kid Titan of Demoral Munition factories, tree Houses and supplies destroyed. The Titans unable to recover from this attack, surrendered the very next day to Numbuh 274 in which finally brought about an end to the 11 year Kid War and the Kid Titans of Demoral in 2002. The Battle and fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral left all Adults all over the world Celebrating their freedom, to act as grown ups one again, that was taken away from them in 1953. ''Prior to the Events Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kid Titans of Demoral finally returned home to their parents to continue to pressure and torment, the adults and Teens, this time with even more striker laws and curfews than ever before. Lots of Sports such as baseball and Soccer were once again played as a sign of Celebration In Europe, New York and South Carolina while at the same time forcing all of the adults kids and Teens to watch, those who refused to participate in this celebration were tossed into the adult pits in Norway. However on the Kids Next Door side, things were more darker than ever before since the organization's founding in 1958, many of the Kids Next Door's remaining Organizations in Rural Fields Abandoned Tree House Ville realizing that the War was lost, and that there was no point in trying to compete with the Titans anymore. To The Kids Next Door and that The Young Organization had failed against the Older Organization. Numbuh 100 Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Was depressed after the loss of Moon Base 1 and began to wonder why the KND ever bothered to wage war against the Kid Titans of Demoral to begin with. By this point he had completely given up all hope on a future victory that she had planned in winning the 9 year conflict. He later agreed on Retiring the Kids Next Door organization all together, as he found no other way to fight the KTD, where he then informed the entire organization on Kids Next Door Stadium town in Cleveland, that the war was lost, and that the Seventh Generation KND would be retired by the end of the year. She also stated during this press that the Kids Next Door explaining that it was over and that the Kid Titans of Demoral would do better than they would in the Future for they were known to be more advanced and the Victors. However but Numbuh 274 talked her out of it saying that they were Beatable revealing certain flash backs such as Los Angeles, and Rural Fields, including Their Campaign in East Virginia and how they were repelled by the Kids Next Door working together and not admitting Defeat. Numbuh 363's Hopes Grew again with the help of Numbuh 274's Confidence and Cheering on her for being a better leader than he would ever be, even though he is her older brother. and she automatically ordered for the Moon Base to Be Remade at once and for all of the Kids Next Door Pennsylvanian Sectors to return to their Abandoned Tree houses In Rural Fields. Throughout the years the Kids Next Door Concentrated on The Construction of Moon Base 2 That was to replace Moon Base 1's Destruction. By early 2002 They have completed Construction. Numbuh 274 as well managed to Pinpoint the Heart of The Kids Titans of Demoral and has discovered that the heart was New York City and Not Jupiter, for Jupiter was only a Base Command for field options nothing more. Numbuh 362 knowing that they have the element of surprise were willing to launch one more desperate Attack In order to determine the Course of the War that is said to The Kid Titans of Demoral that the War of Confusion was over. Kids Next Door Scientist Also were able to create some new State of the art weapons that not even the Kid Titans of Demoral will be able to stand against, They Constructed Heavy Tanks some Cool looking Fighters and Bombers including new Uniforms and Weapons that is so power that not even Adults will be able to withstand them. 'Engagement' '''Kids next Door invasion of Hoss Carter' After Secretly Jamming a large majority of the Kid Titans Demoral's control systems, the Kids Next Door squadrons along with more advance Air Vehicles such as The G.A.S.E.R Class Bomber and The R.O.L.L.E.R Class Fighter provided aerial support for those fighting on the ground, by disabling the city's power generators, which in turn deactivated the The Titan's Communication arrays. With no way of contacting Fortress New York and Trapped In the City The Kid Titans of Demoral Down on the ground ended up being pushed one street block at at time, Kids Next Door Operatives captured the main office of The K-City and and secured their command posts in the vicinity. Hora's administrator aide Lobot was freed by the Kids Next Door and helped them gain control over the city's main computer, locking out the Kid Titans of Demoral In his last attempt to gain control over the city, Numbuh 89 sent a detachment of Elites, but even they were unsuccessful in reversing the situation. Capturing of the U.S.N.Y. Radio Facilities After the combined effort of the T.o.r.a and A.D.U.L.T P.U.N.I.S.H.M.E.N.T Squadron, the Sector J moved on to capture Kid Titans of Demoral last hope of Calling For Aide From Fortress New York, and that was known as the Upstate New York Radio Facilities Overlooking New York City Herself in the Horizon. The Kids Next Door Operatives landed and secured the Wave Transmitter extractor, and pushed the Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives back to the other side of the Facility. The Kids Next Door Operatives moved in and captured the KTD Entertainment Dome filled with Arcade, Candy and Soda and the H.O.R.N.E.T landing platforms, trapping them in the main command center. G.A.S.E.R's bombed the building, R.O.L.L.E.R's destroyed H.O.R.N.E.T's and D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R's before they could lift off, and the enemy numbers dwindled. Teams of Sector J Operative's moved in on the command building and secured the Entire Radio Facility and also as well got a great view of Fortress New York from the Distance. Invasion of New York During the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kid Titans of Demoral forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Battle of East Manhattan Numbuh's 11, 41, 15, 27 and 35 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Titans of Demoral lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 11 (Luke Hoakus) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way out to East Manhattan where Numbuhs 41 (Norton Resse) and 15 (Rin Ryushi) were stationed along side multiple sectors from South Carolina and Europe. Many fortifications were dug in as streets were ripped open with the help of H.O.R.N.E.T's and cars were toppled to make use for cover, but the defenses were no longer completed due to the Kids Next Door breaking through the Kid Titans of Demoral's first line of defense in Mor Sector. From the straight entrance to East Manhattan, a huge fight ensued, with multiple advances from the Kids Next Door getting stronger and stronger, eventually receiving support from a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, who ripped one of the Titan Block fortress apart from the upper train platforms and newly developed Bowlers arrived and forced the East Manhattan defenders to scatter and flee. Holding East Manhattan After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Titan Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Titan Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6 (Wallabee Beatles) along with Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antennas in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. Fall of Central Park Fall of Albany Last Stand Final Attempt It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kids Titan of Demoral to make their final stand at Pittsburg Avenue about 13 miles north of State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down. Sensing a victory along with a conclusion to the 11 year conflict, Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all directions at Pittsburg Avenue. The Titans were able to hold out against several waves of attack, until the KND Bowlers began to arrive from each direction, eventually breaching the Titans from all fronts. From here the Titan's retreated towards the River, where they were now surrounded, but a European and Carolina counter attack from the East, would repel the KND's main push against the final remnants of the once powerful New York Section. Though the Titans were able to counter attack and reclaim certain sections of the Island City, a newly developed Mustard Condiment Cannon, was used against the Titans at Time Square stopping the counter attack and allowing the KND to continue their advance, where they later reclaimed the sections they took over a day earlier and once again pushed the Titans back towards the River. Eventually knowing that their end had arrived, some of the Titans finally just gave in, while others continued to fight the KND off until they were eventually pinned down and forced into a M.O.R.G Carrier where they were automatically decommissioned, by December 6th, 2002 at about 12 in the afternoon, the KND rose the flag from the ruins of New York City, sparking a worldwide celebration amongst the entire adult and Teen population. The K-Civil War had not only had finally ended, but the Kid Titans of Demoral had finally been brought down after a bout a half century of failed attempts in order to do so. Aftermath After the Kids Next Door's decisive victory over the Kids Titans of Demoral in Operation E.N.D. W.A.R The KTD effectively cease to exist as an organization. The Kids Next Door then rose to become the largest and most powerful kid fighting organisation on the planet. In the events that followed the the KND's victory. Numbuh 274, leader of the Kids Next Door announced that the KND are annexing the former Titan territories of New York, Europe and the planet of Jupiter as war prizes and to safeguard the children of these territories also ensuring that such cruelty that was conducted by the Titans against the Teen and Adult populations would not occur under the Kids Next Door's watch. Despite the Kids Next Door's heroic victory against the KTD. Adults like Father grew paranoid over the Kids Next Door. Believing it would be only a matter of time before they turned evil and became the enemies they destroyed. Father alongside his mega-company Adult Industries and their Teen Ninja Allies. Began a series of skirmishes with the Kids Next Door. Even with the Teen Ninja's in 2005 declaring war on the Kids Next Door. However this "War" was more or less a rivalry and not a true hot war like the Kid war was. Trivia Category:Battles Category:The K-Civil War Category:2002 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements